Varia Tales From Down Below
by rachael-ly
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the Varia came to be? Well, follow Xanxus the lion, I know he's suppose to be a liger but I prefer lions, on his trip to the woods where he meets all sorts of strange animals, from frogs to peacocks, and even one-finned sharks.
1. Intro

_**ONCE UPON A TIME**_

_There__ lived a lion...with scars all over its face.._

_The__ lion was always irritated..Always growling at every piece of trash he saw..._

_The__ lion lives at a mansion in Italy, but got bored to death, so he went off to the woods.._


	2. TALE OF THE FROGS AND PRINCE THE MINK

**- TALE OF THE FROGS AND PRINCE THE MINK -**

The lion was too proud and just moved forward knowing he wouldn't get lost...but he did..

While the lion was lost, he got bored again and slept. While sleeping, he heard a mysterious loud voice "VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI"

The lion heard the most annoying voice in the entire animal kingdom, . He wanted to destroy whoever said that and crush him/her til there is nothing left..So he went off and followed the deafening sound of the "VOOOOOOI"

While following the loud "VOOOOOI" he tripped. (LOL) He saw two froggies on the ground...a violet one and a green one

"Who..tripped...me.." the lion said with anger in his voice...the 2 froggies didn't really care..

"shi shi shi" ...a very handsome and dashing looking mink appeared

"and who the hell are you?"

"I am the prince of the forest shi shi shi and I want those frogs"

The lion was at his limit, his scars started becoming clearer but t...hen he realized he still needed to kill the shark.. "Oi scum" ..

the lion trapped the two froggies in his paws, the violet one on the right, and the green on the left...

"Choose scum"

"The prince..chooses.."

"No one shishishi" the mink hastily left. The two froggies eyes grew, "stupid prince" they both said in unison

Now the lion was really annoyed, he crushed the two froggies (RIP fran and mammon) .

The two frogs died,... ..


	3. TALE OF THE PEACOCK AND THE PETS

**- TALE OF THE PEACOCK AND THE PETS -**

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOI" the loud... sound was back, the lion followed it again,

" heeeeeelllooooooo~ " a glowing peacock appeared

"" the lion tried to ignore the peacock

"i know where IT is ~ " the peacock made the lion really really mad even if he was already at his limit, his gay tone makes him want to puke...but...

"tell me or die" the lion was desperate

"i will for a kiss~ "

"!##!"

"KYOKUGEN!" a kangaroo appeared and started yelling

"ahaha," "why the heck are you laughing baka" a dog and a cat were arguing

"hiiiiiieee, quiet everyone _ " a pathetic excuse for a lion tried to calm them down

"tch..herbivores...i'll poke you to death" a hedgehog suddenly appeared and threatened the group. (LMAO)

"If you tell me where it is, you can have them..." the lion pointed at the noisy animlas that appeared

"oho ~, 5 slaves ~ ? " at first the peacock didn't agree, but then again, the more the merrier right?

"IT's coming from the sea ~ "

"finally..." the lion smirked, with one loud roar, the kangaroo, cat, dog and puny lion's body turned into stone, but their heads were still normal.

"What about the hedgehog? ~"...

"As if I'll ever be caught by the likes of you" the hedgehog disappeared (favoritism lol)

"Deal done" the lion left and went towards the ocean which was surprisingly only a few steps away o.o

meanwhile...

"i can't move to the extreme!"


	4. TALE OF THE RAY AND THE COW

**- TALE OF THE RAY AND THE COW -**

"Wth?" The lion arrived at the ocean...but all he saw...was a drowning electric ray

"Trash tch" the lion wanted to leave but, "VOOOOOOOOOOOOOI" there it was again.

"Oi scum, where's that noise coming from"...

"-Drowning- h-help-p"

"..."

"-drowning-"

"..."

(What will happen to Levi -_- )

"Kupyah!" A cow appeared... "Great..Another annoying one.."

"You there ...save that pathetic scum."

"nani? You dare order the great me? gyahahaha"

The lion glared at the cow ...the cow peed due to fright -_-...

"Do it scum"

"Kupyah," the cow immediately followed and rescued the electric ray who already fainted before the cow could save him.

When the ray woke up, only the lion was there.

"You saved my life, I am forever indebted to you ...boss! " his eyes sparkled like that of the peacock he just saw. It made him want to puke -_-

"tch. Urusai_ Where's the scum that's making that noise?"

"n-nani? ...he is.. near the light house..follow this path and you'll get there boss" the ray pointed to the far east side of the ocean..

"VOOOOOOOOI" the annoying UMA (unidentified mysterious animal) can still be heard tch.

"I'll kill that scum with my dying will" (wahahahah XD)


	5. TALE OF NEMO THE SHARK

**- TALE OF NEMO THE SHARK -**

Using his dying will (LOL) the lion quickly sped up and reached the lighthouse

"VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII"...the loud noise was now even louder. The lion's determination to kill whoever it is increased by a million -_-when the lion followed the voooi , he saw... a shark o.O

The one making the annoying noise..Was a shark...with only 1 fin...

".what are you suppose to be, nemo? -_- ."

The shark was shocked by the strange visitor..and who the heck was nemo (hahahahha XD)

The lion immediately attacked the ...shark, injuring him and ripping his pathetic skin.

."vooooooooi, you think you can kill me? I'm invincible vvvwahahahahaha "

The shark wasn't lying, no matter how many times he attacked, the shark was still alive, injured but alive.

"scum"

"voooi?"...

"-smirks-" before the shark could even speak/yell , the lion hit him with a rock and the shark fainted

(all it took was a stupid rock?)


	6. TALE OF THE LION,THE SLAVES,ANDTHE SHARK

**- TALE OF THE LION, THE SLAVES, AND THE SHARK -**

When the shark woke up.. He was in an aquarium in a large mansion

"vooooooooooiiiiiiiiiii, where the heck am I"

"shi shi shi, you're captured"...

" oi sempai..You were caught too"

" yare yare...how troublesome..Why are we alive anyway?"

"The more the merrier ~ "

"tch..the boss only needs me"

"vooooooooi and who are you suppose to be!"

"urusai, scums"

Everyone froze, the lion who captured them was there again...they were now...his slaves...all except for the shark

"v-vooooooi! Who am I suppose to be then!"

".."

The lion threw a rock at the shark

"Vooooooooi"

The lion threw a rock again

"Vooooooooi"

And the cycle continues..,,

And they all lived.. "Matte! The prince is not a slave shi shi shi" (favoritism again :D )

the mink ran away with his hime in the forest..

_**And**__** they all lived happily ever after...except for nemo..The end**_


	7. Credits?

**lion = xanxus**

**violet froggy = mammon / viper**

**green froggy = fran**

**mink = bel**

**peacock = lussuria**

**kangaroo = ryohei**

**dog = takeshi**

**cat = hayato**

**puny lion = tsuna**

**hedgehog = kyoya**

**electic ray = leviathan**

**cow = lambo**

**shark/nemo = squallo**

**hime = hime**

**All of them are From Katekyo Hitman Reborn except hime XD  
****© Amano Akira**

* * *

**Matte = wait**

**Urusai = Shut Up (?)**

**Nani = What**

* * *

**Also, the title came from "Grim Tales From Down Below" XD © Bleedman :D**

**And last but not the least, Nemo! Nemo is from Disney XD**

**Well, that's it, hope you enjoyed this messed up story XD**


End file.
